The Story of Us
by aliceinwondla
Summary: I knew Tony long before he was The Tony Stark, he's always been there for me and I've always been there for him. Then Afghanistan happened and New York, none of it bothered me. Tony and I were always Tony and I, till it all changed. Tony/OC. Full timeline.
1. Prologue

On 1971 Marceline Carter Rise was born to newly weds George Malcom Rise and Margaret Elizabeth Rise. George worked in the Government and Margaret stayed at home with the new baby. They were happy for a year. Then for no particular reason, George and Margaret drifted as some couples do.

Two years later George woke up to find Margaret had left early one morning. All she left behind was a note on some papers. The note had a lawyers address on it and the papers were for a divorce. Margaret had signed where she needed to. George signed the papers and mailed them the next morning.

When 1980 George is hired by a private security company called S.H.I.E.L.D, at least that was the ad in the paper. He later finds out that its a private company that acts in the better (in their opinion for worldwide security and threat elimination/prevention).George is hired as a data analyst, he stares at numbers and statistics and analyses the data of particular events in our time.

George come across some particularly disturbing data in 1983, he brings it someone who might be able to help, Howard Stark. Howard Stark arranges a meeting in secret to discuss this information with George, he invites George and his daughter over for what is meant to be a sort of family social event for the kids sake. At least that's what they tell everyone, including Howard's wife and the two children.


	2. CHAPTER ONE: 1983, Meeting Tony Stark

"MARCY! GET DOWN HERE! IT'S TIME TO LEAVE" Dad shouts to me up the stairs. I look up from where I was sitting on the floor and sigh. I don't want to go on this stupid visit. I don't care to know Dad's boss, or his wife and kid. They'll probably just be some stuck up rich kid anyway. I heard they're really smart, going to college or something already. He's apparently only a year older than me or something. I stand up from where I'm sitting jamming a pencil and pen into my bun and tucking my sketch book under my arm. I skip down the stairs jumping from the last one and grinning at my Dad.

"Hey, what took ya so long?" I give him a cheeky grin with my question. He rolls his eyes and opens the door for me to walk through. We both climb into my Dads car, it's just a normal regular middle class sort of car. We don't own very much expensive things, my Dad works hard to support the both of us to live in a neighbourhood with a good school for me to go to. I know the local wives judge him for not having a wife, which annoys me to no end.

I know my Dad is the best father someone could ask for. He works long hours during the week, often not coming home till right before I go to bed. But he's always made sure to be around on weekends, which is when we spend our time together. I always make sure to have all homework done and that I'm free on weekends to spend time with him. I'm glad my mother left in all honesty, I don't remember her very much but my Dad doesn't seem to miss her and I don't think they were in love anymore.

I watch out the window as the radio plays, song after song, always and only rock music. It was my Dad's favourite kind of music. The houses begin to get bigger and bigger, and slowly the gap in between them gets bigger and bigger. Till eventually they were so big it felt like they were two or three houses combined into one, and the gap between them was enough to fit a football field. I began to wonder just what kind of job my Dad's boss had if he was earning enough for this kind of property.

Dad slows down, looking at the letter boxes, apparently trying to find the right number. He pulls into a driveway with a big iron wrought gate in front and security guard at the controls. The guard leans out of his box to talk to us.

"Good morning Sir, can you state your full name and reason for visiting the Starks today?" The guard asks with a kind smile on his face.

"George Rise and Marceline Carter Rise to visit Howard Stark and his family for a family social event. We're hoping to expand our children's social circles and that they'll become friends." My Dad smiles at the guard, he leans back into his box, presumably to check what we said. I glare at my Dad.

"Dad, I've already told you I don't need you to help me make friends." It was no secret to anyone that I didn't actually have any friends. The other children at my school just viewed me as the weird art kid with just a Dad. I was fine with that, gave me more time to draw and watch everything around me. I liked observing the world around me, and I had zero problem with not interacting with too much of it. My Dad is always really concerned about me though, worrying that I'll have problems because I don't have friends.

"Marcy, I know that. I just worry about you and Howard said his son is the same, so we thought you might get along." He smiles at me, but I can't help but think that maybe we won't get along if we're too alike. I try to give him a smile. I know he's trying really hard to be a good parent but I don't know how to explain to him that it's embarrassing to have your Dad try to make you make friends with someone.

"It all seems clear Sir, you're fine to go up the driveway. Just stay on this main driveway and it'll take you up to the main house" say the guard, interrupting the conversation from going further.

The gate in front of us opens. Our car creeps forward and I take in just how big this property is, it takes us at least a couple minutes to go up the driveway. As we go up it I see at the very least four or five different offshoots leading to various buildings.

"Dad, this place is huge" I say in awe as we pull up to what the guard refers to as 'the main house'. Our own house feels like a garage compared to this pace. I look at my denim ripped overalls and mustard yellow t-shirt feeling underdressed. "Why didn't you tell me we were going somewhere fancy?!" I may be not a super girly person but I at least like to make good first impressions. Especially to people like this. Dad doesn't answer me, I look over and he's too busy looking just as shocked as me.

We climb out of the car, parking near the stairs leading up to the ginormous house. We go up the stairs and press the doorbell button next to the door. I stand there looking around at their yard, it's absolutely beautiful, with the fully grown willow trees draping in the middle of the turn circle. Perfectly cut bushes and hedges littered around the property, I can see a pond in the distance off to one side with a pier. I turn back around when I hear the door open.

"Good morning Mr Rise and Miss Marceline. Welcome to Stark Manor. Hope your drive was pleasant, do come in." There's a man holding open the door standing slightly off to the side and smiling gently at us. He's quite tall and slim, seemingly quite old, especially to my young eyes.

"Thank you, Mr…" My Dad replies to the man, gesturing for me to go first.

"Jarvis Sir, just Jarvis. Should you need anything while you're here feel free to find me or just say my name." He closes the door behind my Dad. "I can take your jacket if you'd like Sir?" He asks my Dad. My Dad smiles and nods looking around and taking his jacket off. I take the chance to look around the entrance room we're in. Its a large room with sweeping stairs leading up to the next level in the middle, wide doorways either side, one leading to what looks like a fancy lounge the other into a large empty like room, I assume it's some kind of ballroom or such.

"If you could be so kind to follow me, I'll take you through to the Starks" Jarvis states while still smiling. I wonder if his face hurts after smiling all day, I sure as hell know mine would. We begin to follow Jarvis and he takes us through a normal door beside the stairway and through a fancy as heck dining room, on the other side of the door are some french glass doors leading out to what must be their backyard.

Holy shit. It is the MOST beautiful backyard I have ever seen. In front of us it a brick landing area with a grill and seating area, down the brick stairway leading to the ground is a beautiful series of mini gardens surrounding a fountain. There is a path that leads from the back of the brick path around the fountain where it splits into two directions. One leads to the pond from early another off around the other side of the house I can't see. I realise I've stopped walking in the doorway when a cough brings my attention back to what's in front of me. My Dad is looking at me in amusement and Jarvis is smiling politely.

"Sorry what? DId you say something?" I ask still in shock from the yard, wanting nothing more than to go out and draw as many of the different flowers and the pond.

My Dad chuckles to himself and says "Jarvis was introducing Mr Stark and his family Marcy." It's then I take notice of the three people standing off to the side. Mr Stark is standing there with a amused look on his face but behind his eyes I see there's clearly something on his mind. He looks like every other middle aged man that I've met before. There doesn't seem to be much else to him except in his brown eyes. If you look hard enough I see his intelligence and a look that can only be described as he's seen some shit go down in his time.

Mrs Stark stands next to her husband, bright smile fixed clearly on her face. Her hair and make-up is done to perfection as any high class lady's should be done. Her eyes have a tired look behind them, as much as she's smiling, she's obviously stressed about something. Her arm is around the last and third member of the Stark family. He's around my height, looks more like his father than his mother, with his chocolate eyes and brown hair. He doesn't have the same put together look his father and mother have. His shirt and jeans are clearly covered in grease, hands are near on black with it, a few smudges litter his face with it. His eyes like his fathers shine with a intelligence I could only dream of having. His expression and face seems to mirror my thoughts, wishing he could be almost anywhere else but there.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was lost in looking at your beautiful garden." Mr and Mrs Stark turn and look at the garden, while the boy just seems to be looking at me, analysing me almost.

"That's quite alright, I'm sure when you don't see it everyday it would be something to see." Mr Stark says thoughtfully. "Thank you Jarvis for showing them through, I'll let you know if we need anything further." He says to Jarvis before turning his attention back to my father and I. "I'm Howard Stark and this is my wife Maria and son Tony" he holds his hand out to me, and it takes me a second to react. I'm unused of adults holding out their hands. I reach out and shake it.

"I'm Marceline, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" It sounds foreign to my ears, I'm not sure how to talk to these people. I glance up to my Dad and he smiles putting his hand on my shoulder. I think he senses my awkwardness.

"Why George, what a lovely young lady you have here!" Howard grins at my Dad, and I know I've gone red from all the attention. I can't wait to try to sneak off once the adults start having their own conversation. "I thought maybe we could have some lunch then you and I could begin to discuss that matter you mentioned at work the other day while the children get to know each other." I guess I won't be sneaking away anytime soon.

"Tony love, show Marceline where to wash up for some lunch and make sure to scrub that grease out of your fingers while you're at it please." The boy who I now know is Tony rolls his eyes then looks at me.

"Follow me" is the only thing he says to me as he breezes past. As we walk away from the adults and pass through the set of doors,he stops and turns to me looking at me. "Why are you here?" he asks me bluntly. His arms cross over his chest and he resumes analysing me. I'm not one hundred percent sure what he's trying to find out.

I shrug my shoulders, and adjust my hold on my sketchbook, bringing it to my chest to almost hide from his invasive look. "My Dad said we had to come visit you guys. He wants me to try to make friends with you but if I'm honest I'm not that great of a friend. The kids at school find me too weird." When I'm older and I look back at this moment, I'd be mortified about being so honest, but when you're twelve in 1983, it's a different story. Maybe I knew even now that Tony would be important, who knows.

Tony stares for a few more seconds before his eyes soften a touch, he nods his head. "Okay then, come on the bathroom is this way". He leads me further and further into the house till I know without him around I'd be lost.

Once we've both washed up, and made our way back to the adults. Along the way back we had more conversation discussing things like age and where we are from and such. Once we are with the adults we sit down and have our lunch, turns out the Starks love a typical burger as much as the next person. After lunch we all split and go our separate ways, Mr Stark and my Dad to discuss business, Mrs Stark to do her own thing, and Tony and I went around the path around the back where Tony showed me his workshop. We hung out there the rest of the afternoon, him working on his stuff and me drawing. We didn't know it then, but in that moment we met the one person we both knew we'd always have and started a friendship than neither of us knew the importance of.


	3. CHAPTER TWO: July 16th 1989

When Tony was 16 and I was 15, I realised that after all my hormones I had a crush on him. I panicked and didn't talk to Tony for a week. I had a crush on my best friend, the only friend I had. In the end Tony turned up at our house and he found me buried in a pit of despair like any normal person who realised they had a crush on their best friend. He never asked what was wrong, he just smiled at me and told me not to avoid him ever again. He put himself on the couch next to me and tucked himself in my blanket and asked what we were watching.

I realised then, crushes weren't so dramatic as the tv shows. Most of the time I was able to ignore it. The worst part is when I realised that I'm pretty sure Tony only saw me as a best friend. Purely platonic feelings, he treated me as one, almost like family or a kid sister. I especially realised as the years went on and he started to go on dates and such, always coming back and telling me his stories.

As the years went on, I hoped that one day the feelings would just go away. One day I'd get over him, and I'd feel for him as platonically as he did for me. Then in 1989 I realised I was in love with him. It was my 18th birthday and a day I'd never forget.

I woke up like any other day, got up, and got ready for school. Dad had left early for work as he often did now, in the last year he'd start before I got up and he'd come home later than usual, after I went sleep. Some nights I don't think he came home at all. I'd go days without seeing or hearing him in the house. He had even began to work most weekends. On the weekends he was home, he slept the whole time, only arising to eat and use the bathroom. We had grown apart.

I had hoped I would have seen him this morning, it being my birthday but I guess not. I go through the school day, upset that I would be spending my birthday by myself. Tony was always busy on a Thursday, which is the day of the week my birthday fell on this year. It was one of the few days a week I didn't go over to his house after school. I sulked all the walk home, my head down, scuffing my feet along the ground in no rush to spend the time by myself on my 18th birthday. It was one of the few times I wish wish I had more than just Tony as a friend.

When I finally arrive at my house, I notice a car parked in the driveway. A dream car of mine a blue Chevy Camaro 1996. I eyes widened. I didn't know anyone with that car. I approach my house slowly. Scanning around for the owner of the car. When I couldn't find anyone on the porch or near the car. I stopped puzzled about who could own it. Maybe some weirdo parked it in the wrong driveway and went to a neighbours or something. I shrugged not really caring, knowing no one would be using the driveway anytime soon.

I unlocked the front door and waltzed in, dumping my bag my the stairwell and walking towards the kitchen to get a snack. I walked into our kitchen dining area and found Tony sitting there huge grin on his face, and chocolate cake the candles lit. I didn't exactly count them, but by the sheer amount it looks like there was 18. For the first time all day I had a grin on my face.

"I thought you'd be busy today?" I asked him, grin never leaving my face as I sat in the chair across from him. Happy I could see him on my birthday.

"I can't very well go leaving the most important person in my life alone on their birthday now can I?" He grins back at me. My heart sings with joy, someone remembered my birthday.

"Thank you Tony." I say softly, eyes falling down to the cake. Feeling that familiar pang of happiness but also sadness that I know he doesn't feel the same as I do.

"Hey now, don't get all touchy feely on me. We're not both girls here" He teases me. I roll my eyes at his typical behaviour.

"Sure Tony, I'll just reign in all the girliness just for you" I tease back, "even though we both know you're the girly one out of the two of us". He laughs at my jab, both of us knowing that neither of us are very touchy feely people. We would rather just joke around and not talk about feelings, or anything serious.

"Oh just be grateful, make a wish and blow out your candles" I grin at him as I take a deep breath and blow out all the candles in one go. "Alright the Cee, ready for your present?" His grin turns into a mischievous one. 'Cee' was the nickname he came up for me pretty early into our friendship. He declared he wanted to call me something no one else did. That he needed to be different because our friendship was special so I needed a special name. I think it was just Tony's selfish side coming through, his possessive side. Everyone knew that when Tony wanted something, he did everything to get it. Everyone also knew that once Tony had something that was his, he damn well wanted everyone to know.

"Why are you smiling like that Tony…?" I ask him apprehensively.

"Oh no reason, do you want your present now?" He stands up and walks over to the kitchen bench. He fiddles with a couple bags before bringing one back over to me and handing it to me. It's world's tiniest gift bag, I swear. I look up at him and back down at the bag. "Go on, look inside!" He's bubbling with excitement and happiness, all while having a mischievous grin on his face.

"I swear if something jumps out at me, you're dead meat." He laughs and gestures for me to look in it. I pull the tiny green gift bag towards me and start to pull out the white tissue paper inside it, as I do something falls out of the tissue paper and onto the table. It makes a clear soft thud noise, like a small piece of solid metal hitting wood. I look down and pick up to what I can now identify as a key. A car key.

Holy Fucking Shit.

"Tony…. I…" I really have no words. A car key. I can't accept a car.

"I hope you took note of the car out front, because it's yours!" He looks so pleased with himself.

"Tony, I can't accept a car! It's such a huge gift!" I exclaim standing up and trying to give the key back to him. He halts me by grabbing my hands with his own and wrapping the key in them. Now I should mention something, I seemed to stop growing when I met Tony and I'm considerably shorter than him. I am a midget compared to the rest of the world. Short lanky and not a lot to me. Tony looks down at my in this moment with his chocolate eyes and my breath catches in my throat.

"Cee, you and I know we dont do girly feelings but I'm saying this anyway. You are THE _MOST_ important person to me. You are more important than my father who I can never please and my mother whose only purpose for me is to boast to her country club friends how much I've achieved. You are the only person I can be me around and who sees me as a person. You're my Cee and I want you to know how important you are. This is my way of showing you." Tears of happiness well around the edges of my eyes but don't fall as I feel the depth of Tony's words.

It was in that moment I fell in love with Tony Stark. I knew that I'd forever be here for whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it. He was it for me.

"And besides," he says moving back with a grin then turning around to walk out the door to the car "you're like the little sister I always wanted."

Then within seconds of realising I was in love with him. I felt my heart break and I knew I'd forever be the little sister, the best friend, and never what I wanted.


	4. CHAPTER THREE: December 16th 1991

It was the late hours of the evening on December 16th 1991, my phone rang. I was up and in the middle of painting on my easel. I ran over dumping the paint brush and paint palette on the table on the way. I have no clue who could be calling at this time of night.

"Hello Rise household, Marceline speaking" I say into the phone.

"Cee.." I hear a voice crack at the end. "I need you Cee…"

"Tony, is that you?" I ask starting to panic, he sounds so upset. I've never heard him so torn up.

"Cee.. please come over." I hear his voice crack and catch in his throat. He sounds like he's holding back tears.

"I'm on my way Tony." I ran out the door and to my car. I only stop to lock my front door. I'm still only in my comfy PJ's which of course are littered with paint splotches and I realise about halfway there I never bothered to put a bra on. Not that in matters, like I said, small and lanky, that rarely equals big enough boobs to require a bra.

The guard doesn't even question my car anymore, he sees me pull up in it and automatically opens the gates waving me through. Tony and I had come home from our separate places in the world, him in whatever state he felt like working from or convention he was presenting at, and me home from college in California.

"Tony! I'm here! Where are you?!" I shout as I fling open the front door. Jarvis passed away last year and Howard hadn't quite brought himself to hire another butler. I slam the door shut behind me and make my way through the maze of doorways and hallways. By now I know the Stark mansion off by heart. I know where he'll be without even asking, his workshop.

I enter the workshop and see him sitting on his office chair next to the computers. Staring into space the phone still held in his hands. As soon as I enter the room he drops the phone and stands taking long strides to me he pulls me into a hug and breaks down in tears.

"Cee.. they're gone… they're gone for good." he sobs into my shoulder pulling us down to the ground. At first I'm not sure who he's talking about, I've never seen Tony like this. He's absolutely distraught. I wrap my arms around him and hold him.

"Who Tony? Whose gone?" It takes him a few moments to respond, trying to calm himself down enough to say it.

"My mother and father…. They're were in a car crash, dead on impact" once the sentence is out he starts sobbing again. I hold him close till he calms down, take him upstairs and tuck him in bed. When i go to leave he grabs my arm. "Cee… can you stay? I just…. I don't want to be alone tonight." I look in his eyes and nod. Tony may not have been close with his family, but they were still his family. I climb into bed next to him. Tony curls up into me resting his head near mine and tangling his legs into my own. He rests his head on my chest and I stroke his hair till he falls asleep, eventually falling asleep myself, wondering what will happen now.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning Tony was gone, there was a note to say that he was busy and had gone out, thanking me for staying and that I'll hear from him. I didn't. I saw him at the funeral, from a distance. When I tried to approach him, he looked and me and walked away. I figured he needed some space. So I gave him some. For 6 months I threw myself into my art, producing enough pieces for a gallery. I finished my degree and moved back home. I missed the Californian air.

My Dad who previously had become more and more like the late Howard Stark had been, changed from being distant, to almost never letting me out of his sight. He suddenly had this idea I needed to learn how to defend myself, taking me out to the shooting range three or four times a week till I could hit a target dead centre without thinking. We started doing hand to hand combat training in the basement and got a security alarm system. We also got a dog, an old police dog that was too old to be in the police force.

In the summer of 1992 I heard from Tony. The phone rang and my father looked up from his newspaper, rushing to get it. He never let me answer the phone anymore.

"Hello Rise household, George speak- oh hi, yes she's- oh sure." Dad looks at me holding out the phone with a small smile. "It's for you". No one calls me anymore. I have no clue who it is.

"Hello? Marceline speaking." I say in to the phone.

"Hey Cee, I know you gotta be mad at me." It's Tony. It's been so long since I've heard from him I almost forgot what he sounded like. "But I'm so sorry for stopping talking to you, can we meet up? I'll explain everything." I take a deep breath and blink away a few tears. I'd be lying if Tony's cold shoulder didn't hurt.

"I...I don't know Tony." I turn and face the wall so my father can't see my face and blink away some more tears.

"Please Cee, I'll explain everything." his tone sounds so desperate, I scrunch my face up and then blink away the last few tears.

"Okay Tony, where and when?" I ask.

"Now and outside your house?" I get a confused look on my face and lean around to look out the window. There is Tony leaning against one of his fancy cars with one of those new cellular phones against his ear.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." I sigh into the phone. I hang up the phone and look at my Dad.

"I'll see you sometime later today then?" I nod and turn around and go and put something that's not my pajamas or work out clothes for the first time in a couple months on. Time to find out what happened.

* * *

Tony and I are sitting back in our diner. He's ordered us both cheeseburger and fries. I look at him from across the booth. He's looking at me with a sad look in his eyes. Examining my face and features. I know I look like shit.

The last month or so I've started to get recurring nightmares. Or should I say a singular recurring nightmare. There's a man, standing in front of me, with a gun pointed at me. His eyes a cold ice blue. His dark black hair long framing his face, a mask covers his face. His gun goes off and I then always jolt awake screaming.

"You look like shit Cee."

"Thanks Tony, just what I want to hear."

"Well you do. Are you even sleeping?"

"I try not to."

"Jesus, why would you do this to yourself?"

"Only people who speak to me get to know that information, these days I don't feel like it's your business to know." I glare at him.

"Cee-Look I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't of ignored you the last 8-something months. My excuse is shit and I realise I've fucked up majorly. You've always been the one who's been there for me, especially that nigh- when I need you to be." He looks at me with the most remorse I've ever seen come from Tony Stark.

"What's this shit excuse then?" I ask, voice still cold like ice. He doesn't deserve nice Marceline. His eyes sadden as he takes a deep breath.

"That night, you know the one…" he swallows looking out the window "You came when I needed you, and then in the morning when I woke, I was embarrassed. I-I know its a horrible reason but I was embarrassed that I got so upset in front of you, about people who never really cared about me too much to begin with. Then after awhile when I realised I was being dumb, I got embarrassed for being embarrassed then I was ashamed and now I just miss you Marceline. I miss you so damn much. I'm sorry, and I'll be making it up for years to come but can we be friends again?" I stare at Tony. He gives me this puppy dog eyed look and he knows as well as I do, I can't say no to him. Sometimes being in love with someone sucks.

"Fine Tony. But you're making it up to me and I won't make it easy!" I say as our cheeseburgers arrive. He nods his head a grin spreading across his face again. He's clearly pleased that we're getting back to what we are.

We spend the rest of the day talking about what he's been up too, how he's now in the process of talking with Obidiah about taking role as CEO. Obie is currently acting CEO, and Tony is still trying to wrap his head around the whole situation. I tell him I have a bad feeling about Obie, but he laughs it off and so I drop the subject. He mentions he's hired a PA, a lady called Pepper, he says she's good at making sure he gets most stuff done. He also mentions she's cute but I try to ignore that part as much as possible, including the pain in my heart the statement caused. All I know is I missed Tony, I missed hearing about his latest invention, or how he gets on these rambling tangents sometimes. I didn't realise how it felt like a piece of me was missing till I got it back.

After that I do regularly hear from and see Tony once every few days, we're back to how we used to be. I'm glad I have him back in my life again. At first it feels like those first few years of Tony and I's friendship, where Dad still talked with me. Then my father started to get distant again, drifting further away and into his work. I spent more time at Tony's place, both of us hating being home alone.


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: March 5th 1995

It was like any other day, I had got home from seeing Tony at his house. I unlocked the door, and flicked on the lights. I wondered if Dad would come home tonight, hopefully because I hadn't seen him for a couple days now. As I wondered this I walked through the house and passed by the lounge, something wasn't right. I froze on the other side of the doorway leading in. There was someone sitting in the lounge… in the dark?

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, Dad wouldn't do something that creepy would he? I turn around slowly and peek around the corner of the door frame. There is definitely someone in the arm chair, Dads arm chair. I step into the door frame properly and turn on the light. Sitting in the chair is a dark skinned man, he's wearing a black turtleneck and a trench coat. The most distinctive feature is the eye patch and the fresh wound surrounding the eye patch. The man standing behind his chair is pale skinned, and he looks like an average mid-class office worker.

"Uh, who are you and why are you in my house?" I ask cautiously and trying to keep too much fear out of my voice. The average joe office worker gives me a kind smile.

"Good Evening Miss Rise, I'm Agent Coulson and this is Agent Fury, we're with the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate." Agent Fury says nothing, just watching. I think he's trying to intimidate me.

"Oh, uh, hello. That's a bit of a mouthful of a name, sorry if I don't remember it" I shuffle nervously in the doorway. I have no clue why these mean are here, it sounds like they're from the Government. I have no idea why they would have broke into my house to speak to me.

"Yes, we get that a lot. We're working on it." I nod my head. There is a beat of silence where I feel like no one knows what to say.

"Can I offer you something to drink? We have water, tea, coffee, juice and probably something stronger if I look hard enough?" I say the first thing that comes to mind. Dad always said you should offer people a drink when they're in your house.

"No, thank you Miss Rise, we're actually here concerning a matter to do with your father." Agent Coulson replies. I stare at the two of them. Agent Coulson is still giving me a kind smile and Agent Fury's eyes seem to look away from me at the mention of my Dad. My shoulders slump, and I let a heavy sigh come out of my mouth.

"He's dead, isn't he?" they both turn to me in shock. Agent Coulson's smile drops from his face and he adjusts his position slightly as if preparing for something. Agent Fury's eyes narrow at me, looking over my frame and thinking about what I said.

"Wha-How do you know this?" Agent Fury asks, his voice a deep baritone, hard.

"I had a feeling. My Dad, the last few weeks and especially this week, whenever he's home, which isn't often, has been acting differently. He was constantly looking over his shoulder, checking outside our windows at night. He seemed on edge and nervous. I kept walking into rooms and he'd jump a mile high. I tried asking him what was wrong and he'd just mumble about work." I look at my hands and sigh. "I was worried about him."

"I'm sorry to inform you Miss Rise, your father is indeed dead." Agent Fury says to me. I sit down in the chair across from them. My eyes drift around my house, so many memories of my Dad and I here.

"...How?" I ask, voice cracking at the end. The reality finally settling that he's gone.

"He was found in our offices shot in the head. His computer was wiped clean. The public story, the one you will tell, will say he had a heart attack." Agent Fury replies. I nod to him.

"Thank you for telling me. If you would be so kind, I think I'd like to just take some time to absorb everything. If you need anything else, leave a card and I'll be in touch." I tell them standing up, and walking out of the room. "I'm sure you can see yourself out." I walk out of the room and up the stairs. Once I've reached the top, I hear a light click of my front door closing. Then the tears fall.

* * *

Sometime later I walk down the stairs, and head to Tony's house. I don't want to be by myself in this house anymore. I can't be in this house anymore. When I pull up the guard looks weirdly at my car but lets me through. I pull up and climb the stairs, then head to Tony's workshop. When I walk in Tony looks up from his computer where he had been working on some new missile tracking tech.

"Cee? What are you doing back?" He looks at me puzzled.

"Tony. Dad's… He's…" Tears well up in my eyes. His face turns to concern and he bolts up and over to me.

"Shhh, it'll be alright Cee." He pulls me into his arms and holds me tight.

* * *

Dad's funeral was a small one. Tony and I, various other people neighbours and such, and in the back I saw Agent Fury and Coulson on the way out. They nodded their heads towards me, I guess they didn't approach because they were trying to be inconspicuous, they didn't succeed. Tony pointed out that they looked weird in an attempt to cheer me up. Part of me hoped they were here to pay respects to my Dad, maybe they worked with him, the likely story is that they were making sure I told the right story.

It was a nice funeral as far as funerals go, the pastor we used for his funeral said nice things about him being in a better place, neither Dad or I were religious. We never discussed it but I believed there was an afterlife but have never been able to find a religion to fit. I think he did good and is in a better place. Someone from Dads highschool years who he still caught up with occasionally said lovely things about Dads childhood. I stood up and said something about how I was grateful for my Dad to raise me and be such an amazing Dad. Tony even said how he had looked up to my Dad when his own Father was more absent in his life. The whole time I really just wished that it was over and I could go back to lying in bed.

* * *

On the way back to the house after the funeral Tony was driving. He was finally dropping me home for the first time since my Dads death. I was nervous. I don't know how I felt about being back there. I knew how my Dad really died. Someone shot him. I really don't want to be shot myself. I look at Tony and wonder if he'd let me live with him. His house is big enough I wouldn't get in his way too much. In fact his house seems pretty empty and lonely most of the time.

Living with Tony would be strange, we've never really spent longer than a day together despite being friends for so many years. The longest time we spent together has been a few days and that was when his parents died and most recently while I've been staying there the last three days. I have a room at Tony's but I've never used it except the last couple days. I've always wanted to be at home to see if Dad comes home. Now I don't want to be there. Not with the memories and the thought that someone might shoot me like they shot Dad.

"Tony." I say, getting his attention.

"Yes Cee?" He says glancing between me and the road.

"Do you think I could stay at your house? As in, for the foreseeable future?" I look forwards out the front window, too scared of him saying no. The more I thought about it the scarier being by myself in my house seems.

"Yeah of course Cee. You are always welcome in my house for as long as you need." One of his hands leave the steering wheel and grab one of my own hands giving them a little squeeze. "Now where's the nearest McDonalds, I'm craving a cheeseburger."


	6. CHAPTER FIVE: December 31st 1999

I've been staying with Tony for four years now. I got depressed pretty badly for a while there. I didn't get out of bed unless Tony forced me and when he made me leave the house I always looked over my shoulder. I still only minimally leave the house. I hate being out even now four years later. I still feel on edge constantly. I can't explain it, it's like this constant anxiety that someone is watching me.

I tried explaining it to Tony once about a year ago. He seemed really confused, like he couldn't work out why all of a sudden I had such bad anxiety about leaving the house. He kept trying to get me to tell him and when I didn't he left the subject alone. I didn't see him around the house for a few days then one morning he's knocking on my bedroom door at god knows what hour.

Tony brought me a service dog. She's meant to help me with my anxiety and keeping it in line. When I get too nervous about being out, she stays close and supposedly calms me down. It works for me but not how I think most people would think it would work. I reckon a dog would sense something bad about to happen to us before it actually happens. But whatever the case I love my dog. Her name is El, and she's a Bearded Collie cross with a Huntaway. I love her to pieces. As an added bonus, she's a service dog with a permit and everything so she goes everywhere with me, I love being able to do this.

Right now Tony has convinced me to come to some New Year's Eve party he's attending in Switzerland. I really didn't want to come but he didn't give me much choice. Tony and I were chatting when he got distracted by some obviously more attractive lady and he was very drunk. So I went to the bar and got myself a new drink, when I got back to Tony he and the girl were giggling away and eye fucking each other. I looked to Happy who smiled at me and I eye rolled in return, he knew how awkward I felt in situations like this. Happy knew how I felt towards Tony and I'm not sure what he thought about it cause he'd always give me this smile like he knew something I didn't whenever I asked him if I was pathetic for still being hung up on Tony like this.

"Half hour till the ball drops" Happy tells Tony, and I guess that's a signal to start moving because Tony gets what I like to call his game face on. He's about to ask this hot chick if they can fuck, obviously more subtlely than that, probably in some very lewd manner. Generally it's in a disgusting but mildly attractive way that always result in them saying yes.

"Hey, do you want-?" Tony starts to ask before he gets cut off.

"Tony Stark, great speech, man!" says some random guy, starting to get WAY too close to us for my comfort. I'm really beginning to wish I brought El, but I thought it'd be cruel to bring a dog to a party when I knew I'd stay next to Happy majority of the time.

"I got it" says Happy, moving the guy away from us. I missed whatever Tony and the hot chick said but it must have been not too interesting because we started walking. Tony had a hold of this chicks arm, I'm not sure if it was to prevent her from moving away, or because he was swaying.

"Where are we going?" the hot chick asks looking around. Well whatever they discussed, it wasn't that we were walking away so Tony could fuck her and I could go back to my room with El and watch the ball drop from my tv and snack on the candy bar stash they always leave in hotel rooms.

"Uh...to town on each other, probably back in your room. Cause I also wanna see your research." replies Tony with his cocky smug tone, and a smirk on his face. It's now I notice that his name tag says "You Know Who I Am" on it. I can't wait for the day where someone DOESN'T know who he is. I crave that day sometimes. I love that man but his ego really gets to me. Hot chick looks mildly offended at what he's saying. Like lady, have you not spent the last hour talking to Tony Stark. I'm sometimes jealous about how he flirts with other women, okay a lot jealous but that's not the point.

"Okay, you can see my research, but that's...I'm not gonna show you my town." She holds up her hand as if to ward off him coming onto her. Tony grins triumphantly at her and then me. I smile sarcastically at Tony. I see his brow furrow under his sunglasses. God, who wears sunglasses inside.

A man steps in front of us and it gives me a fright. I freeze dead in my tracks, heart pounding in my chest. He's too close, much too close. I feel my anxiety in my throat creeping up to an all time high. My heart beats so loud I'm surprised Tony and Happy can't hear it over the music. I grip Happy's arm with one hand. He looks at me in concern and pats my hand with his own, scanning the area while keeping half an eye on this new guy.

"Mr. Stark, Ho Yinsen." Mentally I can't help but let out a giggle, even in all my anxiety that this man is actually named Ho. Yes I'm immature but I'm also Tony Stark's best friend. Don't expect too much from me.

"Oh, I finally met a man called Ho." Says Tony while adorning that ever present smug smile. Tony realises hot chick was escaping and grabs her pulling her closer. "Come here" he says guiding her.

"I would like to introduce you to our guest Dr. Wu." Says Yinsen guiding Tony and therfore the rest of us towards a serious looking Asain man. I wonder what kind of Doctor he is, a doctor of medicine or the kind that Tony and I probably need to sort out our fucking mental problems.

"Oh, this guy" says Tony, I'm not sure if he actually recognises him or he's just saying that. With how smart Tony actually is, he probably would recognise him.

"Mr Stark." Says Dr. Wu giving a slight smile. Peop'e always look so happy or excited to meet Tony. It always reminds me of how famous he is. To me he's just Tony, my oldest and best friend, but to the rest of the world he's THE Tony Stark. I guess at least I know he's a dick a solid 90% of the time, but when you really need him he's there for you.

"Hey" says Tony shaking his hand. "You're a heart doctor. She's going to need a cardiologist, after I-" then proceds to toot his little horn, insinuating fucking her. Everyone except Tony looks so uncomfortable with his forwardness and bluntness about it. I love stuff like this, it calms me. I snort and laugh Which puts all the attention on me.

"That was good" I nod to Tony, which gets me a grin back.

"This is why you're my gal Cee" he points to me then turns around and drags the hot chick with him.

"Bye!" she calls out to Dr Wu and Yinsen.

"Lovely to meet you guys, but seriously, call Tony when he's sober, you'll get a better response" I smile politely at them before rushing off after Tony, Happy and the various other people including hot chick.

We're walking toward the elevator and only then do I realise how many people are coming with us. I sure hope Tony realises I am not coming to his after party. I'm not nearly drunk enough for one of those.

As we're walking another guy approaches us, and all I can think it '_for fucks sake, ANOTHER ONE?!' _

"I'm a big fan of your work!" the guy says to hot chick. He un-nerves me, but looking between him and Tony, I can already tell he's going to try to pull a fast one on the guy. He gives zero fucks about whatever this guy has to say.

"My work?" says the hot chick, she looks almost shocked anyone noticed whatever the fuck shes working on.

"Who isn't? He means me." replies Tony with the smugness around him. I walk in the elevator already seeing where this is going.

"Well, of course. But, Miss Hansen, my organization has been tracking your research since year two of MIT." replies the guy, with way too much enthusiasm. He's like an over eager puppy, I'm mildly concerned he's going to pee himself from excitement. Tony, Happy and hot chick follow in the elevator after me.

"Yeah, we're full." Says Happy trying to get rid of the man and placing his arms out to keep him out of the elevator. He creeps under Happy's arm and stands next to me. Oh boy is he persistent.

"Oh, wow. He made it. He made the cut." comes Tony's passive aggressive sarcasm.

"What floor are you going to pal?" Happy asks the puppy guy, trying to get rid of him as soon as possible.

"Oh, now, that is an appropriate question. The ground floor, actually. I've got a proposal I'm putting together with myself. It's a privately funded think tank called, Advanced Idea Mechanics." I know I'm not the smart one here but is it really putting something together if you're by yourself? This is why I stick to art, people are irritating. Puppy guys holds out two business card toward the smart people.

"Okay" reples hot chick, taking both the cards.

"Uh.. She'll take both. One to throw away and one to not call." I could tell Tony was over this man before he hopped in the elevator but him being so rude to people really frustrates me at times.

"Ignore him, he's a dick when he's horny" I tell the guy feeling bad for him and Tony's behaviour.

"Advanced Idea Mechanics, or AIM for short." he tells Tony and hot chick, ignoring both Tony and I's remarks and pointing to his shirt. "Do you get it?"

"I see that, cause it's on your t-shirt" Tony says as if he's talking to a four year old.

"Oh!" replies the guy as if he can't believe someone finally got it.

"Ladies, follow the mullet." Tony tells the various women that he's somehow amassed.

"Thank you, I'll call you." says hot chick as she steps out.

"You coming Cee?" Tony asks me, holding both elevator doors, I glance to the various women walking towards Tony's suite.

"Not this time" I give him a small smile, I can see he looks concerned but won't say anything in front of a stranger. Tony turns towards puppy guy and leans closer.

"I'm titillated by the notion of working with you." he says mock quietly to him. Puppy guy begins to look real excited.

"Yeah?" he replies, his whole face brightening up.

"Yeah, cheese clown. I'm going to ditch these clowns; I'll see you up on the roof in five minutes." Tony steps back from the elevator. "I'm just going to try to get my beef wet real quick. You know what I'm talkin' about?"

"Okay. I'll see you up there." replies puppy guy as the elevator door closes.

"Can you press 16 please?" I ask puppy guy. He nods enthusiastically and smiles happily.

"Have you known Mr. Stark long?" he asks, I just shrug and reply. I am not a fan of being in front of the camera. I established that with Tony very early on, I'd rather not have everyone knowing how well I know him. It drives him insane but he lets me do what I want.

We arrive at my floor and I get out of the elevator and don't look back till I hear it close. Then I walk up to number 2 on my floor and get out my swipe card. Entering my room El greets me and I take off my shoes and dump my mini purse I was using for the night. I stare at the lights of the city and think about going up there to tell puppy guy he's not coming. After debating it for a little while I decide I'll shower and get changed into something more casual and warmer then run up quickly and check to see if he's still there.

* * *

After showering and getting changed into some sweatpants and a baggy jumper, I call El to follow and press the elevator to go to the roof. When I get there, of course he's still waiting for Tony. I open the door and he looks so excited when he realises it's just me and my dog his face falls.

"Look I'm sorry. I know you were expecting Tony, but I can tell you now he's not coming." He looks down at his feet and sighs. "Tony can be a real ass at times, and every now and then he likes to do something like this and prank people-sort of. I know its real inconsiderate of him, which is why I'm here. Look if you want Tony to take you seriously, don't come at him with the excited puppy act. Come with a real business proposal. I'm not a business person, I'm an artist. But I know Tony, and I know this."

Puppy guy looks at me curiously, probably wondering how the fuck someone like me knows Tony Stark. The same look everyone gives me, whenever they have an actual conversation with me. I don't sound like I went to MIT or that I'm a next level genius like you'd expect Tony Starks best friend to be. Instead I sound like the person I am, a sarcastic, mildly depressed and in a continuous exsistensial crisis artist, who doesn't know what the fuck I want. I turn around and walk back out the door before he can say anything else.


End file.
